1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for adjusting the position of one object relative to another and more particularly to a fluid-locking mechanism for fixing the position of one object relative to another, such as automobile seats, control pedals, the tilt and telescope position of a steering column, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally, adjustable components in a vehicle have been temporarily fixed in position using mechanical locking systems. Such systems included some pawl, detent, or similar structure engaging a slot tooth, or similar structure. This has certainly been the case with adjustable vehicle steering columns. To better accommodate different operators and to make it more comfortable to operate the vehicle, articulated and telescoping steering columns, adjustable seats, and more recently, adjustable control pedals, have been devised so that the user orient the controls to positions best suited for their personal needs and comfort. The ability to adjust the relative position of a vehicle control element for the operator has been recognized as important in reducing driver fatigue and improving overall control of the vehicle. However, the mechanisms used to provide the adjustment over a limited range of positions; were subject to mechanical failure or wear, and were expensive to manufacture resulting in higher costs. Furthermore, once the particular control or object was in position, it remained fixed in an accident and presented a hazard to the operator. The instant invention provides an infinite number of adjustment positions, utilizes fewer mechanical components than prior devices resulting in lower costs, and permits repositioning of the objects in the event of an accident to reduce the chance of injury or death.